


Discovery

by differentjasper



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Identity Reveal, Rating May Change, Tags Are Hard, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentjasper/pseuds/differentjasper
Summary: Danny's had a long week. He just wants to rest.Unfortunately, he lives with Jack and Maddie Fenton.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Jack Fenton & Maddie Fenton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	Discovery

Danny was tired. It was probably only adrenaline that was keeping him up at this point, and that was fading fast.

There was just so much going on. He was behind in school, so he was having to do double assignments, and even the combined power of Jazz, Sam, and Tucker wasn't helping much. Plus, there seemed to be more ghost attacks than _ever..._ but maybe that was just the fact that he needed all the time he could spare to work on homework.

He felt a bit like he hadn't slept in a week. He had, but most of that had been accidental. Once he had nearly crashed into a building while _flying_ because of it.

Even the Red Huntress seemed to be doubling down. Valerie looked tired, too, when Danny saw her in class. She seemed to be using a lot of sick days, lately. Granted, he wasn't there as often either.

Again, he was just... so _tired._

He finally found some time to rest around midnight, and flew off, wanting to fall asleep before his ghost sense went off again.

He finally got to settle into his own bed. It was nice... he could just... fall asleep...

He never even noticed his parents walk into his room.

He _definitely_ didn't notice that he had forgotten to change back to his human form.

He was so tired, in fact, that he didn't even wake up when Jack gasped, loudly, and pulled the biggest gun that could conceivably be hidden up a jumpsuit sleeve... which was still pretty big, for the Fentons.

"Jack!"

Jack paused, looking to his wife. She had a bigger gun, but was slowly lowering it.

"Jack, I... oh, he looks..."

Jack blinked, and squinted at Phantom. The ghost's glow was fading, looking like he was almost going into a rest mode. And with that glow fading, the ghost's hair, cast in shadow the way it was, looked almost dark. And if you ignored the green glow coming from under closed lids...

Jack gasped. "He looks like Danny!"

"I wonder if he knows that Sam called and said Danny was at her house," Maddie muttered, tucking away her gun.

"Mads? What are you doing?"

"Getting a sample." Maddie snuck forward, knowing every creaky board in the room, from having to sneak away after her son _finally_ fell asleep when he was younger. "If Phantom is using our son as a basis for its form, I want to know why."

She got closer. It seemed exhausted, so it shouldn't be too hard to get a sample... as long as she worked _quickly..._

She had just jabbed a syringe needle into its arm when the bright, glowing green eyes flew open. She only had enough time to pull the plunger before the ghost flew around the room and out the wall.

Maddie cursed to herself. She'd only gotten a little bit of ectoplasm to analyze. That wasn't enough for the usual battery of tests.

"Did it... seem disoriented to you?" Jack asked, looking contemplative.

Meanwhile, outside, Danny was breathing hard as he flew away. That usually didn't happen unless he was panicked, and, well.

His arm still hurt from where his mother had jabbed a syringe of _something_ into his arm. He just hoped it wasn't anything super harmful. Though, it was more likely they would have just shot a dart at him if it was...

He overthought it all the way to Sam's mansion.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I'm so sorry this is late and also it's incomplete!! I will have a second part out soon :D


End file.
